


Träumend

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crime, Cuma sebatas ide sarap orz, Drama, Gore, M/M, Mystery, OOC, Slight Kaminaga/Miyoshi, Slight Miyoshi/Jitsui, Slight Sakuma/Miyoshi, Slight Tazaki/Miyoshi, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Seseorang' bermimpi tentang pentas si pembunuh, korban, dan pelaku di dalam sebuah wahana fiksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Adakah korban pembunuhan yang jatuh cinta pada pembunuhnya?'

* * *

 

_The Ripper_.

 

Kalau ditanya seberapa sadis dirinya, mungkin kau akan mendapat alasan mengapa jantungmu berhenti berdetak sepersekon hanya karena mendengar namanya.

 

Itulah kalimat pertama yang menyambut pertanyaan darimu, Kaminaga.

 

Dirimu hanyalah seorang mahasiswa semester genap yang bekerja _freelance_ sebagai seorang jurnalis, yang kini berada di tengah misi untuk meliput seorang jagal tersohor di seluruh pelosok Katria.

 

Pembunuh kejam berdarah dingin yang setia menebar teror penuh ketakutan dan aura kematian di setiap berita dalam lembar surat kabar di seluruh kota, sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang.

 

Sosok misterius yang identitasnya tidak pernah diketahui sampai membuat para penegak hukum nyaris gila akan kelakuannya. Begitu rapi dan misterius, membuat mereka makin bernafsu meringkusnya namun nihil.

 

Penasaran yang terasa semakin meluap bergemuruh bersama rentetan kisah kelam yang ditorehkan oleh sang selebriti hitam dari mulut sang narasumber terpercaya.

 

Cara sang _The Ripper_ membunuh bagai seorang dokter ahli bedah yang gila akan keingin tahuan atau bocah sinting yang tak pernah puas dengan boneka mainannya.

 

Setidaknya itulah perumpamaan dalam persepsi mereka saat polisi menemukan potongan-potongan dari onggokan organ tubuh manusia yang telah menjadi sarang belatung di sela-sela sempit kota, digenangi cairan kental amis yang menghitam dengan kerubung lalat menghinggap. 

Mereka sudah putus asa untuk mengidentifikasi siapakah identitas si korban tersebut yang malangnya bertemu sang _Ripper_ malam itu.

 

Ia serupa hantu yang muncul dalam mimpi buruk di saat kelambu sehitam jelaga  menyelimuti langit, bahkan kapanpun dan dimanapun tanpa kau sadari.

 

Tidak terlihat bagai kabut, sang criminal yang dirindukan neraka.

 

Ia tidak bernama selayaknya hantu terlupakan yang ditelan masa, namun julukan tabu dari orang-orang yang mengingatnya sebagai ikon penuh teror membawa sosoknya dalam pikiranmu dari dasar jahannam.

 

 

Iblis. Pembunuh. Dewa kematian.

 

 

Serupa mantra terkutuk, memanggil namanya seolah mampu mengundang bala.

 

Namun otak positifmu malah menepis semua fakta yang tertera didepan mata, serta segala simpang-siur dari bibir mereka yang tak pernah lelah bercuap, seolah ingin menantang sang pembawa maut demi pemastian logis.

 

 

Apakah ia benar nyata atau tidak?

 

.

 

“Kau penasaran pada _The Ripper_ eh, Kaminaga-san?”

 

Coklat gelap milikmu yang tengah terpaku pada lembaran di depan beralih bersama kepala mu yang menoleh kearah wanita berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di samping.

 

Elena, nama dari sosok sang editor berwajah Eurasia cantik ini, tengah memasang tatap manik _sapphire_ nya dengan kadar serius lebih kearahmu yang balik memandangnya penuh tanya.

 

“Percayakah kau bahwa _The Ripper_ adalah seorang dokter? Menduga dari kondisi setiap korbannya yang tak pernah ‘utuh’, sepertinya dia adalah tipe psikopat yang menggilai tubuh manusia dan memutilasinya seperti daging cincang. Entah apapun motif nya sepertinya hampir semua korbannya adalah laki-laki.” Kata Elena yang lebih seperti mencelotehkan isi pikirannya.

 

Serabut akar pohon mengernyit. Dibandingkan dengan dokter, _The Ripper_ lebih seperti orang gila berjiwa pembunuh. Lalu sebelah alis mu terangkat di bagian pernyataan terakhir.

 

“Hampir semua korban _The Ripper_ adalah…… laki-laki?” oh Kaminaga, kau baru sadar rupanya.

 

“Ya. Secara keseluruhan semua korban mengenaskan, nyaris telanjang karena tubuh mereka tercerai-berai tak melekat pada pakaian yang robek seolah dicabik-cabik binatang buas. Serta yang paling menarik perhatian adalah kondisi kemaluan mereka yang terpotong. Dari yang kudengar _The Ripper_ mengambil organ tubuh para korbannya seperti jantung, hati, dan ginjal yang membuat spekulasi bahwa ia seorang dokter menguat. Kadang mata, hidung, telinga dan lidah mereka juga raib dari tempat nya.” Lanjut Elena tanpa _filter_ dalam kalimat nya.

 

 "Euw..... Terima kasih atas detail jelasnya, Elena-san. Kini kau sukses membuat perutku ngilu."

 

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Kaminaga-san."

 

.

 

Ia sahabat sang ‘ _Reaper_ ’. Kau akan menyesal saat memergokinya tengah 'bermain' dengan mayat seorang pria malam ini.

 

 

Sial bagimu kala itu setelah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga setengah jam mendengar dongeng termasyur di Inggris Raya tentang ‘ _Jack The Ripper’,_ dibawakan live oleh Jitsui. 

Lalu bertemu dengan rekan sejawatmu Amari yang mengajakmu minum-minum di sebuah bar sudut kota - alih-alih menjadi korban curhat nyasar dari Amari yang setengah mabuk tentang perceraiannya seminggu lalu, dan keputusan sang istri membawa Emma - aahh cerita basi, tepukan penyemangat dipunggung untuk sang pria yang terisak menyedihkan di konter bar. 

Tidak terasa membuatmu terlambat pulang sampai larut malam.

 

 

Yah, ini sungguh kesialan bagimu.

 

 

 

Sosok sang kekasih kematian yang beberapa jam lalu kau uber terus sepak terjangnya saat ini tengah berada di hadapanmu.   

 

Sebilah pedang berkilau saat cahaya bulan menerpa sendu, diangkat perlahan dari benam tubuh berdaging lebih, membawa cipratan darah yang mengalir deras, menghilir ke sekitar jasad seolah ingin menyatukan tangan dan kaki yang telah terpisah dari tubuh.

 

 

Kau hanya berdiri disana, ternganga.

 

 

Sosok itu menoleh kearahmu – ia sudah tau bahwa kau disana, melihatnya – ia mengamatimu lekat seolah ingin menerkam, namun yang ia lakukan hanya beranjak dari posisi. Melangkah pelan mendekat.

 

Dengan sebuah pedang di sisi tubuh yang basah dihiasi gemerlap darah, terayun statis sebareng langkah ringan sepasang kaki bersepatu _boots_ hitam. Sebuah pistol hitam disarungkan dalam _holster_ di pinggang. Surai sewarna tanah yang ditumpahi darah menghiasi kepala berkulit seputih porselen antik, dengan mimic sedatar lantai keramik. Dingin dan kosong.

 

Serupa boneka tanpa anugerah hati, namun di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa terkeji.

 

Kau seolah lupa punya sepasang paru-paru untuk menyokong hidupmu dengan bernafas. Kedua kakimu mendadak kaku bagai semen kering yang menumpu sebuah patung. Detak jantung berirama tak beratur mengisi lowong waktu selama kedua manic bulat mu terpana pada sosok bertubuh ramping itu. Oh, kau juga tak menyangkanya bukan?

 

Dan bisakah kau menolak pesona dari sepasang iris lycoris merekah yang berkilat penuh godaan, tersembunyi apik di balik tajamnya sorot pandang. Dua belah bibir merah pucat yang kau curigai terlapisi darah itu mendadak terbuka, disusul sebaris kalimat tak bernada namun dengan dampak kejiwaan yang kentara bagi manusia normal.

 

 

 

“Tembak atau tusuk.”

 

 

 

Pertanyaan yang tidak wajar.

 

Kau pastinya tau kan, bahwa pilihan manapun tak akan berakhir baik untukmu.   

 

 

“A....atau..?” dirimu membalas ragu.

 

Pria itu terdiam saat mendengar jawaban yang kau pilih, setidaknya dalam pertanyaan tersebut itu termasuk pilihan ‘aman’.

 

“Kau memilih ‘atau’?” ia terkekeh kecil, kemudian meninggi menjadi sebuah tawa yang menakutkan.

“Itu bukan jawaban.” 

 

 

BRUAAKK

 

Tubuhmu tiba-tiba didorong keras hingga jatuh tersungkur diatas aspal hitam. Kau mengaduh saat merasakan sakit di punggungmu dan langsung melayangkan tatapan marah kearah sang pembunuh.

 

“Mengapa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!” 

 

Kau berteriak kearahnya, mencoba untuk melawan. Namun nyatanya kau sudah kalah sejak awal. Tubuhnya mungkin lebih kecil darimu, tapi kekuatannya jauh lebih besar.

Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuhmu, menumpukan kedua tangannya disamping sisi kepalamu.

 

“Aku akan menjadikanmu salah satu koleksiku.” Ucapnya datar.

 

Wajah dingin diatasnya menampilkan sebuah seringai berbentuk sabit. Dibelakangnya nampak latar dari bentang kanvas hitam dengan sebongkah bulan bersinar menimbulkan efek bayangan yang membuat sosok berbahaya ini makin terlihat kelam.

 

Pedang yang bersimbah darah dilempar kesamping lalu mengambil sebuah pisau. Tanpa buang waktu langsung ia arahkan ke tubuh mu dan mulai merobek baju depanmu.

 

 

“Be....berhenti!” teriak mu lagi.

 

“Sshh~ Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik.” Goda sang _Ripper_.

 

Namun kau tidak bisa tenang. Kau berusaha memberontak namun ia menduduki pahamu dan kedua tanganmu dikunci diatas kepalamu, membuat perlawananmu sia-sia.

 

Astaga, apa-apaan!! Apa dia ini Monster?!

 

SREEETT

 

Bajumu sudah dirobek hingga terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan tubuh depanmu. Kau menggeram sedangkan ia tertawa.

 

_“Nice skin.”_

 

Dibawanya pisau tersebut ke mulut nya. Lidah semerah ceri terjulur menjilati sisi  mata pisau. 

 

“Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik karena aku ‘ _menyukai’_ mu.”

 

Pernyataan serupa peringatan garis keras akan nyawa mu  yang terancam.

 

Kemudian ia menempelkan ujung tajam pisau diatas kulit mu, di bagian bidang dada, tempat jantungmu berdetak. Sensasi dari dingin metalik yang bertemu panas tubuh membuatmu merinding. Kau mendesis parau saat pisau ditekan semakin kuat, ditarik hingga membentuk garis lintang merah yang rapi. Menimbulkan cercahan darah merebak keluar bersama rasa sakit menyiksa.

 

Sebelum kau sempat berteriak ia sudah membungkam mulutmu dengan miliknya. Kedua manik gelapmu melotot syok saat sesuatu yang dingin itu menyergap mulutmu. Tangannya masih bekerja diatas kulitmu, kini ia menyentuh luka sayatan yang dibuatnya, meraba bidang dada hingga abnomen perut, membawa jejak darah melumuri kulit mu.

 

Sayatan kembali dilanjutkan hingga luka yang terkuak menampilkan apa yang disembunyikan. Otot jantung mu masih berdetak keras, pertanda bahwa dirimu sudah diambang ajal. Pria misterius itu mengangkat wajah, tersenyum. Manik coklat lycoris melirik organ tubuh paling berisik tersebut lalu menjilat bibir nya sendiri dengan sensual, seolah tengah menakar makanan yang akan ia cecap.

 

GRAB

 

“AAAAHGHHH!!” 

 

 

Kedua manikmu kembali terbelalak nanar saat melihat otot berdetak itu ditarik dari sarangnya, meninggalkan ragamu. Kau menatap hampa padanya diujung kesadaran yang menipis.

 

“Kau berteriak seperti telah mencapai orgasme, Sayang. Kau puas dengan keahlianku?” seringai menggoda kembali terpampang pada wajah menawan.

 

Kau membisu, diam tak bergerak seiring melemahnya tubuhmu yang makin kekurangan darah.

 

Disaat kegelapan akan menjatuhkanmu ia berbisik diantara alunan suara sehalus satin.

 

 

_“Gute nacht.”_

.

 

“HAA-H!!”

 

Oh, selamat pagi, Kaminaga.

 

Kau tersentak bangun, berkeringat dingin. Apa yang semalam itu cuma mimpi? Kau mengingat kembali apa yang kau lakukan kemarin. 

 

Setelah pulang dari rumah Jitsui kau diajak ke sebuah bar oleh Amari, kalian berdua mengobrol sambil minum-minum hingga larut malam, lalu kau jatuh tertidur karena mabuk. Ya, pasti begitu karena bila kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar terjadi maka tidak mungkin dirimu berada diatas tempat tidur kamarmu sendiri kan?

 

Ya, pertemuanmu dengan sosok menyeramkan itu hanya bunga tidur tak berarti. Sepertinya obsesimu untuk bertemu dengannya sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

 

 

.

 

Matahari masih berkelambu kabut, mewarnai atmosfer Kota Katria dalam rona yang suram.

 

Dirimu melangkah menyelusuri jalanan yang dilalui hilir mudik orang-orang. 

 

 

“Hei! Mereka menemukannya disana!” 

 

“Ada disana! Mayat seseorang yang dibunuh semalam!”

 

Sepasang pria berlari melewati tubuhmu kearah kerumunan disebuah gang. Nampak beberapa polisi berjaga – oh, ada Sakuma-san juga disana- serta garis kuning melintang membatasi TKP agar massa tidak mendekat. Sementara manusia disekelilingnya saling berdesakkan untuk melihat hasil yang ditinggalkan sang seniman kematian.

Dari jarak dekat kau bisa mendengar orang-orang saling melempar bicara.

 

 

“Semalam ada korban _The Ripper_ lagi?!”

 

“Ya. Kali ini pun juga seorang pria.”

 

“Katanya tubuhnya dipotong-potong dan ginjalnya diambil.”

 

“Lidah dan matanya juga dicongkel.”

 

“Apa alat kelaminnya juga dipotong?”

 

“Tentu saja. Hingga tidak bersisa!"

 

“Sadis sekali.”

 

“Mengerikan.”

 

Sesudah mendengar tersebut, dirimu memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah, meninggalkan kerumunan yang masih penasaran dengan jenasah si malang. 

 

Ya, korban _The Ripper_ semalam hanya satu orang, bukan dua orang.

 

 

Kau menatap telapak tanganmu yang membiru karena udara beku yang telah memasuki musim dingin. 

Meski berusaha untuk melupakan namun ingatan akan sosok sang kematian seolah nyata didepan mata. 

Memberimu perasaan aneh yang seolah terlupakan dan ingin diyakinkan.

 

 

Apakah dirimu masih bermimpi,

 

 

 

Atau sudah mati.

 

.

 


	2. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Bisakah seseorang mendapatkan cinta dari orang mati?'

* * *

 

 

 _The Ripper_.

 

Bentang sayap kelamnya kembali merajai lembar per lembar surat kabar utama di seluruh kota, mengalahkan berita menghilangnya Kaminaga.

 

Kau termangu di kursi. Buntu mewacana apa lagi dalam remahan diksi. Hati mu masih berkabung untuk dirinya sebagai bagian solidaritas rekan seprofesi.

Menurut Amari, ia bersama Kaminaga beberapa malam sebelumnya di bar sudut kota - yang tidak ia sangka akan menjadi yang terakhir kali. Meski dilahap mabuk dan tenggelam dalam penat nya stress, Amari yakin tidak ada hal yang aneh dari diri Kaminaga hingga membuatnya curiga tentang alasan yang mungkin melekati hati.

Elena menginformasi bahwa sebelumnya Kaminaga gigih mengulas kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan _The Ripper_. Hal itu tentu saja langsung membuatmu diremas rasa khawatir bahwa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kaminaga.

 

Namun kau menepis segala prasangka negatif saat melihat foto-foto yang memaparkan kondisi mayat kembali ditemukan pagi ini. Semua hasil kedipan kodak yang tidak akan terpampang bebas diatas kertas demi alasan kesehatan mental masyarakat. Hanya foto yang telah mengalami proses sensor yang boleh dipakai.

 

Hasil kreasi _The Ripper_ seperti biasa. Mutilasi kedua tangan dan kaki. Lidah dan kemaluan dipotong habis. Kepala dipenggal. Kedua mata dicongkel. Ginjal raib. Tidak ada gambar berkapur menjiplak tubuh mayat yang berantakan dengan geliat-geliat menjijikkan pada daging membusuk yang terkuak terekam beku. 

 

"Siapa dia?"

"Hasil forensik baru terbit," Amari menyerahkan selembar padamu, "Seorang importir anggur dari kota seberang. Alasannya disini sepertinya bisa ditebak."

"Dia mengunjungi rumah bordil?"

Pria dewasa berambut belah tengah itu mengendikkan bahu, "Semua korban _The Ripper_ adalah pelanggan di kawasan itu."

 

 

.

 

 

Pria dan prostitusi. Dua kata kunci mengkudis ciri khas distrik merah di kawasan kumuh sudut kelam kota Katria. Gelap melahap suramnya senja setelah menidurkan sang mentari di peraduaannya kala kedua langkahmu meyakini diri untuk mengikuti seseorang yang diketahui berstatus gubernur sebuah bank lokal yang tengah ditemani kupu-kupu malam.

 

Aksimu ini sesungguhnya tidak lebih dari investigasi bertajuk _dirt cheap adultery_ yang biasa kau lakoni karena tuntutan kerja - lihat saja wujud tambun sang gubernur yang telah beristri dan memiliki anak perawan dirumah itu.

 

Seperti biasa, kau diam-diam mengambil gambar dibalik jendela kamar serupa ninja yang ahli memanjat dinding. Namun kau tidak lantas segera pergi meski pekikan hasrat meleleh dari liang senggama, yang artinya bukti ditanganmu sudah cukup dan pekerjaanmu selesai.

 

Kau malah menunggu targetmu usai dengan urusan selangkangan nya hingga pergi meninggalkan rumah bordil. Kini ia cuma berjalan sendirian di tepi jalan lenggang yang sepi lalu lalang.

 

Alasan yang mendorongmu semata-mata penasaran. Mungkin kau bisa menemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang Kaminaga atau, bertemu langsung dengan _The Ripper_..

 

 

Dirimu gesit mengikuti dibalik dinding, sekitar lima meter dibelakang target.

 

Sang gubernur berbelok kearah sebuah gang, kau lantas keluar dari persembunyian dan mengejarnya.

 

Seketika kau berhenti.

 

Gang itu sepi. Targetmu tidak terlihat disini.

 

Kau bingung dengan kejanggalan ini hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangmu.

 

 

**BUAAKKK**

 

 

.

 

 

_Srett. Srett._

 

Bunyi pelan menyayat merangsang kesadaranmu untuk bangun, kemudian disambut nyeri menjentik belakang kepala hingga leher. Rasa sakit dan pusing yang hebat mendera seolah seluruh darah dipompa ke ujung ubun-ubun.

 

"Oh, kau masih hidup?"

 

Suara selembut lambaian satin memalu telinga. Perlahan kau membuka mata dan menyaksikan visimu seluruhnya terbalik - oh, atau kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa kini dirimulah yang tengah digantung terbalik di ruang tanpa sejumput pun sumbu pelita. Kini kau tak ubahnya seonggok daging kiloan yang digantung siap dijual dipasaran.

 

Dihadapanmu, sosok yang kau yakini sebagai sang artist biadab tengah duduk elegan sambil memangku sebongkah kepala - milik gubernur bank lokal yang kau mata-matai. Kau meringis kelu melihat target mu sudah tidak lagi utuh.

 

Sang _Ripper_ masih tenang dengan pekerjaannya, telaten menjahit mulut menggembung berisi bongkahan gigi yang rontok dari gusi, potongan lidah, serta alat kelamin yang telah diiri-iris. Sementara dua kelereng bulat melotot tanpa pancaran lentera seolah mengutuk sang pembunuh dari tengkorak berotak setengah busuk.

Jemari lentik menekan jarum menembus kulit tebal menggelambir, ditarik perlahan hingga benang basah dalam simbah darah. Jahitan rapat dan rapi hingga ia menyimpul mati benang diujung mulut pucat. Ia merendahkan kepalanya,

 

 _Tes_.

 

Benang terputus oleh derit gigi miliknya.

 

 

"Nah, selesai." Sang Pencabik tersenyum cantik. 

 

Ia melempar si kepala jatuh menumbuk tanah, bergelinding ke dekat jasad nya. 

 

"Sekarang giliranmu." ia menatap kearahmu.

 

Kau refleks panik. Berusaha berontak dari ikatan tali temali yang membebat tubuh dan tanganmu, sia-sia. Degup jantungmu mengebor ganas kala sosok berjubah kematian melangkah pelan dilangit-langit visi.

Wangi segar mawar merekah tercium dari tubuh ramping berwajah sejelita rembulan. Kau mungkin bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok menawan ini kalau saja tidak tau bahwa ia akan menyembelih kepalamu, saat ini.

 

 

"A--AAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

 

"Hm, kau orgasme, sayang?" pria itu mengorek mata kirimu dengan pisau bedah, bilah pipih tajam mengaduk pelan hingga rongga matamu mengucur deraskan darah.

 

Kau berjengit kala tangan sebeku mayat nya meraba kulit wajahmu, mengelus pelan menggoda seolah menenangkan.

 

Sepotong lidah semerah ceri menjilat darah yang menghilir. Sejurus kemudian mulut nya meraup rongga matamu. Seakan ditusuk sebongkah tombak, kau meringis saat ia mengecup, menjilatkan lidahnya pada permukaan kornea. Kau berteriak nyaris binasa saat ia menghisap dan melumat bola mata kirimu, menarik benang urat hingga putus menggantung.

 

Ia menelan bola matamu bulat-bulat, kemudian menjilat sensual sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan. Tidak ada ekspresi terganggu tercetak pada parasnya, sementara dirimu ngilu setengah mati hanya melihatnya dengan mata sebelah.

 

Tiba-tiba ia kembali memajukan wajahnya dan menangkap mulutmu kedalam sebuah ciuman basah.

Mata kananmu melebar syok pada perlakuan tiba-tiba sang pembunuh. Rasa sakit, perih, nyeri, ngilu, dan sesak bercampur aduk dikepala. Ditambah permainan lidah yang sangat ahli di dalam mulut, memaksamu untuk turut mencicipi rasa dari daging bola matamu yang tersisa di mulut sang _Ripper_.

 

Tidak lama, ia menarik wajahnya kembali. Menyeka halus sudut bibirmu yang berdarah. Menghujammu dengan sorot tatap predator.

 

"Enak?" ia bertanya sarat godaan.

 

Kau hanya diam mengkaku bisu. Tidak tau harus kau respon bagaimana pertanyaan serupa kudapan ditengah sesi permainan nyawa mu ini.

 

Sosok itu tersenyum anggun - indah untuk dipandang, namun juga mengerikan bila tau makna dibaliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang disarungkan dipinggang.

 

 _"Thank's for the meal, and....."_ desing sehalus kibas beku angin musim dingin mengisi lowong kosong sembari bilah menerpa redup lentera dibalik iris gelap matamu.

 

_"..... Gute nacht."_

 

 

_**ZRAASHH** _

 

 

.

 

"HA--HH!!

 

Oh, selamat pagi, Tazaki.

 

Kau tersentak bangun, berkeringat dingin. Apa yang semalam itu cuma mimpi? Kau mengingat kembali apa yang kau lakukan kemarin. 

 

Sayangnya, tidak ada ingatan lain yang terproyeksi didalam kepala setelah kau semalaman mengikuti target berita gosip selain pertemuanmu dengan sang Pembantai. 

 

Apa yang semalam cuma mimpi?

 

Yah, pasti cuma mimpi buruk.

 

Kau perlahan bangkit dari pembaringan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Kau juga mengingat bahwa kemarin kau sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Hatano perihal kasus menghilangnya Kaminaga. 

 

Mendadak ekor matamu menangkap seonggok sosok misterius di sudut ruangan. Manik matamu melebar.

 

Kau membatu. Syok tidak percaya.

 

"..... Tidak mungkin."

 

 

Namun kau cepat menguasai dirimu kembali. Kau melangkah cepat kearah pintu, memutar kenop--

 

 

.

 

Kantor surat kabar kota sepi pagi ini. Nyaris tidak ada seorangpun hingga kau cukup leluasa melangkah menuju meja kerjamu. Ada rentetan laporan yang harus kau atur sebelum--

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

 

 Secepat kilat kau menoleh. Itu suara Elena.

 

"Ada apa Elena-san?" kau bertanya khawatir sembari menghampiri.

 

Perempuan itu diam saja. Sesenggukan sambil tangan menutup mulut, warna menguap dari paras yang pasi memucat. Kedua manik birunya melebar syok.

 

"Ta... Tazaki.."

 

Kau sontak berpaling kearah yang dilihat oleh Elena.

 

Nampak sebuah bingkisan berupa kotak bento berukuran cukup besar berisi beberapa potong sayur mayur berupa daun selada serta irisan tomat dan wortel, sepertinya tertata estetik sebelum tumpah ruah dilantai akibat terbanting jatuh oleh Elena yang menjerit kaget. 

 

Disana, kau melihat seonggok kepala berhias sekuntum _camelia_ merah di rongga mata kirinya, tergeletak diantara tebaran hiasan rusak yang berceceran. 

 

 

Itu adalah _kepalamu_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Detektif Sakuma menghela nafas pelan berkontras kelumit stress yang mem-bully kepalanya saat ini.

Pasalnya, nyaris tiap pagi telepon kantornya menyalak heboh mewarta perintah penyelidikan korban _The Ripper_ yang jatuh hampir tiap malam. Lalu dipaksa terbiasa memandangi lekat-lekat tubuh laki-laki yang seolah habis disodomi senjata api lalu dicabik-cabik oleh binatang buas. Sementara mereka masih belum menemukan keterangan yang akan menuju pada identitas sesungguhnya _The Ripper_.

 

Sakuma serius stress setengah mampus.

 

 

Membuang puntung rokok ke tong sampah pinggir jalan, Sakuma melangkah hampir tergesa karena ingin segera sampai dirumah dan beristirahat sejenak dari beringasnya kenyataan.

 

Tidak sengaja ia menyenggol bahu seorang pejalan kaki yang melintas disampingnya.

 

 

"Oh, maaf-- hei!" 

 

Sakuma terkesiap karena seseorang yang ia senggol itu tiba-tiba oleng dan siap ambruk menghantam tanah kalau Sakuma tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya.

 

"Hei! _Sir_! Anda kenapa? Tolong bangunlah!" Sakuma berlutut sambil menopang kepala sang pria sambil mengguncang pelan bahu berlapis jas biru.

 

Sayangnya tidak ada respon.

 

 

.

 

Iris coklat kemerahan perlahan terbit dari balik kelopak sayu yang terbuka, berkedip sekali. Kemudian melirik untuk mengamati interior bernafas kasual minus familiar dalam memori, namun ia tau siapa sang pemilik.

 

"Anda sudah sadar?"

 

Nampak sosok Sakuma datang sambil membawa gelas berisi air putih. Pria berambut coklat mengamati dari sudut manik.

 

"Kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Ya, karena kebetulan rumahku berjarak lebih dekat dari tempat kau mendadak jatuh tertidur tadi. Silahkan diminum." 

 

Sang pria misterius meraih gelas yang disodorkan oleh Sakuma, tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk terima kasih.

 

"Mengapa kau bisa tiba-tiba pingsan - jatuh tertidur ditengah jalan begitu?"

"Aku menderita _narcolepsy_."

Alis Sakuma mengkerut, " _Narcolepsy_?"

"Gangguan tidur kronis yang membuatku bisa mendadak tertidur dimanapun, kapanpun, dan sedang melakukan apapun. Penyakit yang merepotkan, ya."

"Itu berbahaya sekali. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Sampai saat ini aku baik-baik saja." pria itu melempar senyum kecil sesaat sebelum kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Oh, biar aku antar." Sakuma mengikuti langkah sang pria menuju pintu depan.

 

Lelaki itu balas dengan seulas senyum tipis, "Tidak usah repot-repot."

 

Sebelah tangan baru saja sampai pada gagang engsel--

 

"Miyoshi-san! Rupanya benar kau disini! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu membawa segurat wajah khawatir kuadrat.

"Jitsui, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan bisakah kau tidak _mengecekku_ didepan orang lain?" seringi jahil terselip pada bibir tipis pria berambut coklat.

 

Sang pemuda seketika membatu. Kedua tangannya yang siap menggerayangi - meraba tubuh pria didepannya sontak berhenti. Manik beriris obsidian menilik sepintas kearah Sakuma.

 

"Ahh! Maaf, Miyoshi-san." pemuda itu tersipu malu.

 

Pria berjas biru berbalik, "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya tadi, Sakuma-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Ah, iya. Sama-sama."

"Ayo kita pergi, Miyoshi-san." ajak pemuda itu sambil merangkul lengan si pria.

 

 

Sakuma tidak yakin bahwa sepertinya ia kenal dengan pemuda bernama Jitsui ini dan bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tau Miyoshi ada disini. Atau kenyataan bahwa pria _narcolepsy_  itu mengetahui namanya. Serta ekspresi Jitsui saat memeragakan rangkulan yang cukup intim pada Miyoshi disertai lirikan tajam kearah Sakuma seolah menegaskan ultimatum posesif.

 

 

Tapi, masih ada segenggam rasa lain yang mengganjal di dada hingga berbunga penyesalan karena membiarkan _dia_ menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

 

.

 


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Bisakah bertahan hidup hanya dengan memakan cinta?'

* * *

 

Hembus nafas sang malam lembut memilu sayup-sayup bak seriosa hantu. Menyayat keji lempeng kulit serupa petik harpa sang dewi kegelapan yang gemar mengintai di balik bayang-bayang bangunan renta. Di dalam gang lembab sudut gelap kota Katria, seorang perempuan menuangkan sebotol minuman keras kedalam mulut seonggok bayi yang berlumuran darah. Cairan bening itu meluap dari mulut mungil yang menganga sekarat.

 

 _Kau mati..._  
_Apa yang kurang dari cintaku_  
_Mengapa kau pergi_  
_Kuberikan seluruh hidupku padamu_

 

Perempuan itu - pelacur gila setengah telanjang, berambut tanah kusut - tidak menyadari bahwa bayi yang baru ia lahirkan itu tengah terjungkal menuju kematian. Rupa sang pelacur tak ubahnya onggokan daging berkerangka dengan mulut berteteskan liur dan sperma, menganga mengalunkan melodi yang terdengar seolah berasal dari dunia lain.

 

 _Aku mati_  
_Aku mati_  
_Aku mati_  
_Ooohh..... Aku mati_

 

Sepasang kaki penuh luka dibercaki darah dan nanah setengah kering mengundang geliat binatang-binatang kecil bersarang dibalik kuak berlendir.  
Kaki itu diseret menjauh - bersama mayat bayi dalam gendongannya - dari sebuah tubuh berkelamin Adam yang telah hancur terpotong-potong.

Kedua lengan dan kaki pria itu terpisah dari tubuh. Jari-jari kaki dan tangan seluruhnya bersimbah darah. Kuku seluruhnya dicabut sampai hanya menyisakan segores rongga daging.  
Mulut pria itu menganga lebar hingga dagunya robek. Tenggorokannya terbelalak terbuka menampilkan susunan rangka batang dengan sepotong kemaluan di dalamnya.  
Kedua matanya melotot kaku, seolah baru menyaksikan sebuah pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam sejarah hidup singkatnya.

Disisi tubuh berkubang darah, sebilah pedang meneteskan sulur-sulur merah dalam genggaman seorang pria berjubah jelaga.  
Sebelah tangan bersarung kulit hitam nya terentang, kemudian genggam dibuka untuk meloloskan serpihan kuku diatas tubuh pria malang tersebut.

  
Malam bermustika kekekalan menyorot sosok melegenda yang kembali bangun dari makam bertabur bunga mimpi.

 

 

_The Ripper._

 

* * *

 

Mentari kelabu di pagi yang sembab. Mobil polisi berhenti disebuah bangunan suram apartement. Hatano keluar dari dalam mobil, melihat kesekitar tempat tersebut kemudian mengamati kearah bangunan. Nampak berusia cukup senja walau sebenarnya masih sangat layak huni dan suasananya sangat sepi.

 

"Mengapa Tazaki mau saja menempati tempat tinggal macam gedung angker begini?" ucap Hatano datar pasca observasi sekilas.

"Mungkin karena uang sewanya murah." komentar Alain.

"Berjagalah diluar, biar aku sendiri yang masuk kedalam."

"Serius? Nggak takut?"

"Ngajak berantem?"

"Bercanda kok. _Yes, Sir~!_ " Alain mengerling jahil.

 

Hatano menyempatkan diri untuk melempar _deathglare_ kearah sang rekan yang senang menggodanya itu sebelum melangkah mantap memasuki gedung tersebut.

Ia sebenarnya sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Tazaki, tapi pria itu tidak datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan padahal Hatano sudah menunggu lama sekali. Karena kesal dan dicampur penasaran juga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju apartement nya Tazaki.

Hatano juga terpaksa mengajak Alain yang ngotot ingin ikut karena merasa bahwa Tazaki mungkin memiliki informasi yang penting.

 

Tidak ada satupun manusia yang ditemui Hatano selama ia berjalan melewati lorong yang menggemakan hanya suara sepatunya, seolah memang tidak ada manusia lain yang tinggal disana.

 

Hingga akhirnya Hatano sampai didepan sebuah kamar.

 

"Hei, Tazaki! Kau ada di rumah?" Hatano berteriak setelah berulangkali menekan bel. Namun tidak ada sahutan.

 

Hatano juga sudah mengetuk - mengedor - pintu sambil memanggil Tazaki.

 

Sunyi.

 

Kedua alis Hatano mengernyit tajam. Keheningan yang sangat janggal ia rasakan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan suara detak jantung dan nafasnya sendiri seolah hanya dirinya satu-satunya di bangunan itu yang masih dialiri denyut nadi.

 

**_ZAAAAAAAA_ **

 

Hatano berbalik kilat. Penampakkan puluhan merpati rusuh mengepakkan sayap terlihat beterbangan diluar apartement. Sang polisi pendek itu menghela nafas lega sembari mengutuk para merpati itu yang sudah berani mengagetkannya.

 

Perhatian kembali pada pintu kamar yang masih belum terbuka. Masuk ke dalam wilayah pribadi tanpa izin sang tuan rumah memang melanggar hukum, tapi siapa yang peduli disaat seperti ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendobr--

 

_**CKLEK** _

 

Pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka perlahan hingga melebar seolah mempersilahkan Hatano untuk masuk. Lagi-lagi Hatano mengangkat alisnya. Ia melangkah memasuki  ruangan dan mulai teliti memeriksa setiap sudut. Hawa dingin meremang langsung menyergap. Disisi ruangan nampak tirai biru tua yang masih tertutup rapat sehingga cahaya tidak sampai menjamah ke dalam.

 

Hatano menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Ada bau menyengat yang tidak wajar menguar dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Sang polisi sudah berdiri didepan pintu yang masih tertutup, sepertinya ruang tidur Tazaki. Sebelah tangan terjulur dan perlahan memutar kenop.

 

**_KRIEET_ **

 

Pelan-pelan pintu di dorong hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Manik coklat gelap melebar syok saat pandangan fokus kearah sebuah kursi di dekat tempat tidur.

 

Ia meraih _walkie-talkie_ , desis serak berbunyi.

 

 

"Disini Hatano. Aku sudah menemukan _Kaminaga_."

 

...  
..  
.

 

"Dua mayat ditemukan hari ini di lokasi yang berbeda. Mayat pertama bernama Kaminaga, mahasiswa Sastra sekaligus jurnalis lepas di kantor surat kabar Katria. Di kabarkan menghilang dua hari lalu. Mayat kedua adalah Tazaki. Teman dekat sekaligus rekan kerja Kaminaga di redaksi. Pemilik kamar apartement tempat mayat Kaminaga di temukan."

 

Sakuma menarik nafas sekedar meringankan pening yang bersarang di kepalanya. Di depannya berserakan dokumen disertai foto-foto investigasi pembunuhan baru yang terindikasi _bukan_ hasil tangan _The Ripper._

 

"Maksudnya ada pembunuh lain berkeliaran di luar sana?" Sakuma memijit kening. "Tolong ya jangan menambah pekerjaan dengan menyebar rumor tidak wajar. Satu jagal gila sudah sangat menyusahkan apalagi dua?!"

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menulis berita macam-macam yang mampu mengundang kehebohan - tapi nyatanya percuma. Masyarakat sudah terlanjur dirayapi ketakutan."

Johann Bauer menaruh koran ber-headline bombastis berisi sarat opini dangkal mengenai pembunuhan misterius lainnya. Pria itu mengangkat bahu. Dirinya dan Sakuma sudah mendatangi kantor surat kabar untuk menyelidiki kematian Tazaki, namun mereka belum menemukan potongan tubuhnya yang lain. Sementara Hatano dan Alain masih memeriksa penyebab kematian Kaminaga.

 

"Spekulasi tersebut berdasarkan narasumber berbeda yang dikumpulkan dan dianalisis oleh Kaminaga sebelum kematiannya. Ia mencatat bahwa ada perbedaan yang signifkan tentang cara _The Ripper_ membunuh sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga bulan-bulan belakangan ini. Besar kemungkinan _The Ripper_ tidak sendirian saat melakukan aksinya. Rangkaian pembunuhan terlalu rapat dan tanpa secuilpun petunjuk. Hingga saat ini belum ada kasus serupa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena orang-orang yang kabarnya pernah terlibat dalam penyelidikan intensif tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali."

"Lalu mengapa dia meninggalkan mayat jurnalis hingga seheboh itu?" tanya Sakuma. Menurutnya akan lebih masuk akal bila mayat Kaminaga juga dibuang ke suatu tempat yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan orang lain. Dan apa yang menimpa Tazaki pula yang makin menegaskan ikut andilnya _The Ripper_ terhadap orang yang tengah menyelidiki dirinya. Terlihat seperti kebetulan tapi....

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya pada hal ini, Sakuma-san. Tapi seorang pembunuh berantai tak ubahnya seniman. Mereka ingin agar 'karya'nya terapresiasi dengan meninggalkan kesan mendalam yang berbekas kekal di benak siapapun juga. Lalu setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia _dengan sengaja_ meninggalkan remah-remah sebagai petunjuk kecil atas peran eksistensinya selama ini." Johann mencoba mengemukakan opininya lagi.

"Dia ingin segera ditangkap ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku bukan pembunuh atau seniman, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengerti jalan pikiran mereka."

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa _The Ripper_ ini bukan manusia." Sakuma menyenderkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Matanya menerawang kala mengucap frasa yang mengambang. "Dia seperti pembunuh dari _dunia lain._ "

Johann melihat kearah Sakuma, memperhatikannya lebih lekat, "Sepertinya kau butuh refreshing, Sakuma-san."

"Tidak mungkin, apalagi di tengah kasus seper--"

"Ya, kau butuh _sentuhan_ seseorang."

 

Sakuma mengalihkan pandang kearah Johann. Mengerjap.

...  
..  
.

 

Seumur-umur belum pernah ada niat untuk Sakuma pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Diajak sih pernah, tapi selalu ia tolak dengan alasan ingin tidur nyenyak saja dirumah. Maka ketika dirinya mulai bertanya pada teman-temannya, mereka langsung mengusulkan tempat paling menarik, tentu dengan servis yang dijamin super memuaskan.

 

Wanita muda berkepang kelabang yang menemani Sakuma ini tertawa setiap saat. Katanya, Sakuma adalah pria yang manis dan lugu serta menarik untuk selalu digoda. Dan memang benar, Sakuma luluh takluk dalam tiap godaan sang wanita yang selalu tau dimana letak kelemahannya. Luwes. Melenakan.

Untuk malam ini saja ia biarkan seseorang mengendalikan dirinya.

Diakhir, Sakuma mengatakan bahwa ia merasa kasihan tiap kali melihat wanita ini tertawa, meski hanya hal-hal kecil saja. Misalnya, alis Sakuma.

Namun wanita berambut coklat ini hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Sebelum Sakuma pergi ia memberikan sebuah kecupan semanis wangi ceri dan bermakna:

 

Selamat tinggal.

 

...

..

.

 

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang malam ini selain babi-babi berkantong bulu domba dan para penguntit berita."

Sang detektif sukses tersentak kaget saat suara lembut berkonten sarkas menjamah telinganya. 

"Kau.... Miyoshi?" Sakuma mencoba mengingat identitas si pemuda yang berdiri menyender tembok di sampingnya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pagi buta begini?"

"Sepertinya alasanku sama denganmu. Aku terbangun di dalam sebuah kamar. Tanpa busana. Aku baru teringat bahwa semalam udara sangat panas sehingga aku menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku. Ranjangku hangat dan nyaman tapi aku harus pergi menerjang hawa beku dini hari di musim dingin seperti ini." jawab Miyoshi lebih terdengar seperti....godaan.

"Uh.... Oke." Sakuma mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Kau mau pulang kemana? Biar aku mengantarmu."

"Boleh saja." Miyoshi tersenyum, agak aneh mengartikan maknanya. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakuma.

"Biasanya aku menunggu Jitsui, tapi aku selalu merasa takut."

"Takut pada _The Ripper_?"

Miyoshi menggeleng pelan. "Pada _pelaku_ yang satu lagi."

"Tidak ada pembunuh lain di kota ini selain _The Ripper._ " Sakuma lekas membantah tegas. 

Semua tindak rangkaian pembunuhan, baik dari para pria berstatus setara konglomerat maupun dua jurnalis malang yang terakhir, seluruhnya dilakukan oleh orang yang sama: _The Ripper_.

"Bagaimana kalau _The Ripper_ ada dua?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Yang satu adalah _pembunuh_ , yang satu lagi adalah _pelaku_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" Sakuma berhenti. Mengerutkan alis.

 

Miyoshi berhenti. Beberapa langkah di depan Sakuma. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melempar seulas senyum angkuh yang misterius.

Mengapa hawa dingin mendadak merajam tengkuknya? Sakuma merasa tidak nyaman.

 

"Mau kuberi tahu satu rahasia, Sakuma-san?"

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah Sang Pencabik itu."

 

 Hening.

 

Ujung bibir Sakuma serasa ditarik. "Jangan bercanda, Miyoshi."

"Aku serius." pandang mata Miyoshi berubah datar menusuk telak retina Sakuma, walau bibir sintal merekah mengulum senyum angkuh yang dingin. " _Disini_ aku pemegang peran pembunuh. Disana, _dia_ sang pembunuh yang sebenarnya."

 

Miyoshi melangkah maju mendekati Sakuma, sementara sang detektif refleks mundur kebelakang, berusaha menghindar. Seketika saja Sakuma kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

 

"Sebenarnya kau bukan target yang harus ku urus. Tapi..... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"

 

Perlahan Sakuma meraih pistol yang ia selipkan dibalik sabuk pinggangnya, hatinya memantrai untuk siap mencabutnya kalau pemuda didepannya ini mulai bertindak mengancam.

 

"Aku _jatuh cinta_ padamu, dan aku _menginginkanmu_."

 

Sejurus kemudian sebilah pedang menusuk sudut pandang Sakuma. Sang detektif cekat menghindar, mengambil pistol, dan selongsong peluru membelah cekam kesunyian. Tembakan bernada peringatan dari Sakuma jelas tidak mengenai sang pembunuh. Masih dengan bibir melengkung senyum seindah bulan yang asyik menonton di langit sana, Miyoshi secepat kilat mendesak Sakuma ke dalam sebuah gang, memepetnya di tembok bata.

 

"Kenapa Sakuma-san? Bukankah kau ingin menangkapku? Makanya kau bersenggama dengan wanita itu demi memikatku."

 

Pria berambut hitam cuma bisa mendesis sambil mendelik tajam kearah Miyoshi. Kedua alisnya menukik dalam. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan bilah pedang yang melintang ingin memotong lehernya. Tangan kanan memegang pistol yang menahan bilah tajam sementara tangan kiri menahan genggaman pedang sang pembunuh.

Meski begitu pria yang mengaku The Ripper ini nampak tidak mengalami kesusahan apapun. Ia malah sempat-sempatnya menggoda Sakuma dengan ketenangan yang _sangat_ mengerikan.

 

"Tangan perempuan itu terampil sekali ya. Aku yakin dia _memanjakanmu_ dengan baik." 

 

Suara Miyoshi lembut menggoda seiring kepala bermahkota coklat sutra agak merendah, lidah merah muda perlahan terjulur menjilat sisi badan pistol Sakuma, dengan gerakan sensual seolah sedang menikmati kudapan yang menggiurkan. Sementara sorot matanya tetap memaku kearah Sakuma.

Sang detektif sendiri sukses merinding nyaris mati. Mendadak nafasnya tercekat. Otak Sakuma hampir tidak bisa berpikir lurus atas aksi menantang yang diusuguhkan Miyoshi. Sakuma merasa kewarasannya menguap menjadi udara panas.

 

  _Bertahan, Sakuma! Tetap waras!_

 

Selongsong peluru lolos setelah Sakuma yang mulai bergejala depresi menembaknya, merobek senyap sesaat.

 

".... Ups, meleset. Kau harusnya _menembak di dalam_ , Sakuma-san." Miyoshi menyeringai.

 

Sakuma kembali mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan dibantu tumpuan kaki kiri pada tembok, dalam sekali hentakan Sakuma mendorong Miyoshi hingga jatuh terlentang. Tubuh Sakuma yang besar sukses menindih tubuh Miyoshi, memerangkapnya diantara dua lengan kokohnya. Sementara wajah mereka sangat dekat, begitu dekat sampai nafas keduanya tidak lagi berjarak.

 

Sepertinya waras memang sudah meninggalkan kepala Sakuma. Karena nyatanya bayangan akan lembutnya bibir sang pria ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, halusnya kulit pucat yang terlindung dibalik kenaan ketika tangan besar dan kasar Sakuma menjamah rakus tiap inch-nya, bahkan sepasang coklat delima yang menatap hingga kedalaman riak sukma seolah meminta untuk berbagi jiwa--

 

Selayang pukulan memutus kontak atas segala khayalan Sakuma sesaat tadi hingga ia kembali fokus untuk menjinakkan sang utusan kematian. Mereka bergumul cukup sengit. Sakuma berjuang keras untuk dominasi dari Miyoshi yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakuma yang menjegalnya, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Kedua senjata mereka sampai terlempar akibat aksi saling melumpuhkan yang makin brutal.

 

Akhirnya Miyoshi berhasil menendang Sakuma hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya. Disela usaha menstabilkan nafas ia melirik pistol hitam yang tergeletak sejangkau tangannya. Sementara Sakuma melihat sebilah pedang berada di sampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang disambarnya pedang tersebut dan dengan teknik akurasi yang sudah biasa bagi Sakuma, ia langsung melesakkan sebuah tusukan pada musuhnya.

 

**_DOR_ **

 

Lesatan peluru menggema bersamaan dengan bersarangnya bilah tajam di dada kiri. Manik biru gelap mengerjap sekali. Di hadapannya Miyoshi dengan mulut berdarah mengacungkan pistol tepat kearah jantungnya berdetak. Nyeri merambati sekejap.

Sakuma bergumam lirih.

 

"Miyoshi..."

 

Gerakan mulut itu terbaca olehnya. Senyum perih memoles nyaris tak kasat tersamar oleh ekspresi seangkuh patung dewi. Ia menyeringai lemah untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum melepaskan tembakan kedua, tepat ke titik yang sama. Dan bilah pedang perlahan ditarik dari benam. 

 

Keduanya saling berpandangan sekilas sebelum mereka tumbang bersama kedalam pelukan kegelapan.

 

...

..

.

 

Langit pagi hari Kota Katria kembali bermuram. Mayat seorang polisi ditemukan di dalam sebuah gang sudut kota. Detektif Sakuma tewas dengan dua luka tembakan di dada kirinya. Spekulasi lahir bahwa ia bertarung dengan The Ripper semalam dibuktikan dengan noda darah pada ujung kemejanya yang diduga bukan darah Sakuma.

 

Dr. Aaron Price menghela nafas setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di laboratorium. Baru juga dirinya keluar dari pintu, dirinya sudah disambut oleh dua wartawan surat kabar kota yang bersiap memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

 

"Apa anda sudah tau darah milik siapakah yang menempel pada ujung kemeja mayat Detektif Sakuma?" Elena bertanya.

"Ya, sudah diketahui setelah kami mencari dan mencocokkan DNA dan memang itu bukan darah nya."

"Apakah itu milik The Ripper?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

"Boleh kami tau siapa namanya?"

Dr. Price nampak ragu menjawabnya. "Katsuhiko Maki."

"Jadi identitas asli The Ripper adalah Katsuhiko Maki?!"

"Sebenarnya beliau sudah meninggal dua puluh tahun lalu akibat _narcolepsy_ yang berujung kecelakaan maut."

 

Senyap. Baik Elena yang memegang buku catatan dan Amari yang memegang kamera sontak terdiam. Mereka saling pandang.

 

* * *

 

 

Kematian adalah sesuatu yang harus dibiasakan dalam hidupnya. Sejak lahir ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang tuanya. Dirinya yang masih bayi dibuang begitu saja seperti sampah, seolah keberadaannya adalah aib dunia yang tidak pernah diinginkan siapapun. Ia bertahan hidup di sela-sela tong sampah seperti tikus liar.

Ia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang kotor. Pria dewasa di sekitarnya berjudi tiap hari sambil menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras. Jalanan dipenuhi pelacur yang tanpa malu-malu membuka selangkangan dan bercinta di tempat terbuka. 

Suatu hari seorang pria kurus mati gantung diri setelah kalah berjudi. Orang-orang sekitar lalu mengulitinya, memotong-motong tangan dan kakinya, lalu mempreteli organ dalam tubuhnya untuk dijual ke pasar gelap. Sementara sisa-sisa mereka buang begitu saja tanpa penghormatan sama sekali, dibiarkan membusuk dan menjadi makanan lalat, belatung, dan binatang pemakan lainnya. Mereka tidak peduli.

 

Ketika anak itu cukup besar untuk pergi dari realita neraka, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang anak gadis dari keluarga terpandang, walau selama ini hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. 

Namun naas nya ayah yang dicintai gadis itu ternyata berselingkuh dengan pelacur tercantik di distrik merah. Akibatnya pria itu meninggalkan keluarganya dan pergi bersama wanita simpanannya itu.

Hingga sebuah berita tersebar bahwa rumah keluarga gadis itu di rampok dan dibakar. Tidak ada yang tau bagimana nasib sang anak gadis namun rumor mengatakan bahwa dia diculik lalu dijual ke pelabuhan untuk dikirim menjadi budak seks.

 

Si anak lelaki sadar bahwa dunia yang dipijaknya ini kotor, maka kematian harus dibiasakan oleh orang-orang yang memijaknya pula.

Kesenangan pertama yang ia rasakan malam itu ketika ia menyelinap kedalam sebuah kamar. Menyaksikan sepasang wanita dan pria dewasa bergumul dalam gelora panas yang melelehkan syahwat keduanya. Erangan kenikmatan yang sahut-menyahut membakar birahi seolah penanda dunia hanya milik berdua, tak peduli kiamat esok hari.

Dan bagaimana ia bisa lebih senang daripada mendengar jeritan melolong dari keduanya ketika ia mulai menebas bilah tajam, memotong daging bertulang, merobek tiap lembar, kemaluan sang pria dipotong hingga habis, sedangka rahim wanitanya di robek hingga vagina dan klotrisnya terbelah hancur. Seketika ranjang berubah menjadi pulau darah.

 

Kematian harus di biasakan. Ia tidak akan berhenti menjagal siapapun selama karir dokter nya berjalan. Rasa penasaran akan kematian pada tubuh manusia tidak akan terpenuhi sampai kapanpun.

 

Bahkan ketika Aphrodite secara baik hati menampakkan wujud di depan matanya, di dalam diri seorang pria yang tertidur terlalu lelap seolah kematian adalah kekekalan yang indah. Mimpi yang sangat panjang hingga terbangun kembali ke babak kehidupan yang baru.

 

* * *

 

 

Manik itu perlahan terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

 

"Oh, apa aku membangunkanmu, Miyoshi-san?"

Pria itu membalikkan badan, melihat kearah sang pemuda berambut hitam. "Tidak."

Pemuda itu meletakkan nampan berisi obat-obatan diatas meja kayu samping ranjang. Ia lalu menempelkan dahinya pada kening sang pria berambut coklat. Mata obsidiannya menutup.

"Sepertinya demamnya sudah turun."

"Aku sempat demam ya, Pak Dokter?" kekeh kecil Miyoshi ketika pemuda itu beringsut menjauh.

"Siapa suruh bermalam tanpa penghangat di dalam studio lukis? Aku sampai panik mencarimu dan malah menemukanmu tergeletak tertidur tanpa bisa dibangunkan."

"Uh, maaf membuatmu khawatir, Jitsui." ucap lembut Miyoshi sambil mengelus pipi kiri sang pemuda.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Miyoshi-san." Jitsui menatap pria didepannya dengan pandang mata mengiba. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh tangan lelaki yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tidak pergi kemanapun, Jitsui."

"Tapi kau sering bercerita tentang mimpi yang dipenuhi orang-orang mati. Kau bermimpi tentang Kaminaga, Tazaki, bahkan Sakuma-san." air muka Jitsui sempat berubah. "Mereka yang sudah mati tidak bisa mengambil alih kehidupan orang yang masih hidup."

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menganggap itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Rasanya seperti pernah terjadi, hanya berbeda _pelaku_."

 

Miyoshi menatap lekat kearah Jitsui yang balas melihatnya seolah mengevaluasi. Senyum lembut berkesan mistis mengembang di sudut bibir Miyoshi.

 

"Lagipula ini akan menjadi mimpi yang terakhir."

"Mimpi terakhir?"

"Ya." coklat delima terpejam. "Karena di dalam mimpi itu _aku juga mati_."

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII~~!! XDDDDDDDDD /narisamba(?)  
> Akhirnya setelah mendekam lama di kartu kuning(?) lanjutan dari fic absurd ini berakhir. AKHIRNYA PENDERITAAN INI BERAKHIR JUGA AAAAAHHH /nangis deras.  
> Sebenarnya saya ingin nulis bagian Jitsui selama jadi The Ripper, Jitsui The Ripper adalah pembunuh yang nyataaa X"D  
> Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mengkudos dan mereview (WAAHH GILA STRONG AMAT SAMPE SANGGUP NINGGALIN KOMEN XDDDDDD) saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kemasoan anda membaca fic ini sampai selesai, walau yaa mungkin saja ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja anda lewatin kan? Ayo ngakuuuu XDDD /disepak  
> Saya sendiri sedang berusaha untuk bisa aktif nulis fanfic lagi disini karena banyak yang sudah berubah di hidup saya yang tidak berguna ini / w \\)
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh /gelindingan

**Author's Note:**

> * Narcolepsy: Penyakit/sindrom tidur mendadak yang membuat penderitanya mengalami kantuk luar biasa dan tertidur tiba-tiba bahkan saat menjalankan aktivitas. Untuk lengkapnya silahkan googling XD
> 
> .
> 
> A/N: HHHHHHHH DAN AKHIRNYA SAYA PUBLISH JUGA INI FIC GAJE DISINI X'DDDDDD /kayang  
> Well, ini awalnya cuma ide-ide keparat yang muncul tanpa diundang ditengah pengerjaan fic saya yang lain. Jadi tolong maklumi saja kalau ini isinya sampah tapi saya sudah berusaha agar nggak sampah banget kok, maka kembali ke terserah reader / w \\) /garuk tembok(?)
> 
> Untuk pairing yah jujur saja sebenarnya tidak ada, paling cuma(?) interaksi 'intim' antara The Ripper dan korbannya, I'M NOT GOMEN~ X'DDDDD /dimutilasi.
> 
> Jujur mungkin karena efek jenuh, makanya saya udah ngga bisa bikin cerita yang indah...... / w \\)  
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda berupa komentar/review/curhatan/unek-unek dan segala bacotan di kolom bawah ini.
> 
> Sankyuuuuuuu~ /gelindingan


End file.
